Good Day, Good Night
by ValerieViolette
Summary: In his book, every day was a good day. In his book, every night was a good night.


The smell of meat cooking, searing in the pan as Sanji expertly cooked the rest of the dishes. Usopp telling yet another lie-ridden story to the the child of the group. Robin reading her book in the fading sunlight. She laughed lightly at Chopper's starstruck and amazed face.

The sound of the musician's music leaked out from the inner rooms of the Thousand Sunny. Franky was gone, working on another piece of Sunny, showing his love for the their battle-worn ship. He was sure Nami was drafting another map and figuring out where the next island is. Zoro was exercising in the crow's nest - if he wasn't actually sleeping somewhere with a little bit more quiet (as if he couldn't sleep any and every where).

"Dinner is ready!" Sanji called out as he walked out with dish after dish. He looked around as he handed everyone present their food. "Robin-_chan_, Nami-_swan_!" he cooed with a lovestruck look in his eye. Brook thanked the cook in his usual gentlemanly way of speaking - right before he let out gas for the sake of being "comfortable enough to enjoy the lovely food".

"Wash your hands before you eat!" Sanji scolded Franky as he sat down with his usual jug of cola. It was only after he served everyone else that the cook noticed that his rival was not there. "Where is that shitty _marimo_?"

"Shut up, Shitty Cook! I'm right here," Zoro said he nonchalantly sat down. His swords lied in the crook of his arm. He stared up at the blond cook, waiting for his food to be handed to him.

"Eh! Zoro!" the child doctor yelled. "You took off your bandages again!"

"Shitty Cook, where is my food?"

"You don't need anything to eat," Sanji declared as he sat down to eat his own food.

"What?"

"What, your ears not working now?"

"Zoro! I told you to stop taking those bandages off! You won't heal properly without them." Chopper was already unraveling another roll and moving toward the green haired man.

"Would you like me to hold him down, Chopper-san?" Robin asked with a light laugh.

"Sanji! _Seconds!_" Luffy called out, although a bit muffled with the food in his ballooned cheeks.

"I just gave you food!" the cook yelled back to the pirate captain.

"Seconds, seconds, seconds!" Luffy chanted.

"While you're at it, give me my food, Ero-cook."

"You don't need any food."

"You need to keep still!" Chopper said as he descended upon the swordsman.

"Sanji! Give me _food_!"

"I said no!"

"Actually, Sanji-san, I would like some more as well," Robin said.

"Me, too," Nami echoed.

Soon, empty plates and bowls were thrusted towards the blond cook with a chorus of "Me, too" (although Chopper was a bit too busy trying to wrap Zoro up and dodging every swat of his big hands). Sanji grumbled as he took every plate and bowl back to the kitchen - smiling a wide smile as he took Robin and Nami's, of course.

He returned with their food and more of their antics continued. Franky glugged his cola and proclaimed Sanji's food as _suuuuuuper!_ while Zoro merely called it "okay" much to Sanji's annoyance. Brook decided to play a song and it of course encouraged the captain, the sniper, and the doctor to dance and laugh and clap and sing along to the non-existent lyrics and have a good time. Nami and Robin ate to the accompaniment of music, laughter, clapping, Franky's deep voice, and Zoro and Sanji's usual bickering.

The night wound down eventually with everyone going back to their usual spots: Zoro to the crow's nest for his shift as lookout, Sanji and Robin to the kitchen (Sanji to do the dishes, Robin to keep him company), Nami, Usopp, and Chopper to bed, Franky back to his workroom, Brook back to composing music, and the crew captain sitting in his spot, staring out at the dark blue sea, a wide smile on his face.

Tonight was a good night.

Today was a good day.

But, to him, in his book, every day was a good day and every night was a good night as long as it was spent his crew, the crew that he has gone through thick and thin with, the crew that he has fought battles - and the government - to save, the crew that he knew, if his life was ever in danger, was willing to do whatever it took to keep their one and only straw hat-wearing captain safe.

To him, every day was going to be a good day.

To him, every night was going to be a good night.


End file.
